


You... Man... Sexy...

by SunDaeDreamz



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Bae is unsure, Dae is talking like a caveman, Daesung is drunk, M/M, inspired by a comment on my post, ji is tired of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunDaeDreamz/pseuds/SunDaeDreamz
Summary: Daesung is drunk, Youngbae is in denial, can these to manage two finally make a connection?  Or will Jiyong have a conniption fit first?





	

* * *

              Youngbae couldn’t help but watch Daesung as he sat by himself at the far corner of the club trying his best to consume more alcohol than their oldest member.  He couldn’t quite figure out why Dae was drinking so much, since he normally did not drink to excess in public.  Bae had a feeling though that Jiyong knew more than he was letting on.  If the smirk on his face each time Daesung looked at Youngbae and winked was anything to go by. 

                “Hey, Ji,” Bae started, elbowing his friend in the ribs as they danced.  “What’s up with Daesungie?  He’s had so much that he’s barely forming caveman sentences.”

                “Aish, I wonder just how thick your skull is sometimes.  He’s been trying to flirt with you all, night you are just to absorbed in denial to notice,” Jiyong muttered as he fussed at his best friend. 

                “Flirt?  With me?  No… why would he do that?”  Youngbae suddenly had a hard time controlling the flight of butterflies trying to set aloft from his stomach.  “Don’t be ridiculous, Ji,” he mumbled, trying to subtly peer at his dongsaeng only to find him staring right at him.

                Daesung took another sip, okay gulp, of his wine as he watched his hyungs on the club dancefloor.  At some point Youngbae, the one he was actually paying attention to, removed his shirt.  This set off a whole new round of nerves.  How was he going to make his move if he was distracted by YumBae Chocolate Abs?  Giggling to himself in his amusement he decided that maybe texting was the way to go, pulling out his phone.  He was having some difficulty forming complete thoughts, but that wouldn’t stop him, he was on a mission.  A mission into those sexy jeans and the body they were currently barely hanging on to.

                D- Pssst

                YB- Are you ok? Or are you still grunting and speaking in one word sentences?

                D - You…

                YB- Me what?

                D- Man…

                YB- Are you ok?

                D- Sexy…

                YB- Do you want to go home?  Should I call you a ride?

                D- Me drag you to cave

                YB- ummm…

                Youngbae looked up then to see Daesung standing over him, slightly wobbly, but still standing.  He was looking down at him or more like at his lips.  Bae took a deep breathe to steady his nerves, and lifted his lips to meet the plump albeit drunk as a skunk ones in front of him.  He could taste the wine on the younger’s tongue and lips.  Ending the kiss before either of them lost control, Youngbae looked up at his now pouting and confused crush.  “Tomorrow, when you are sober, we can continue.  I won’t take advantage of you.”  Before Dae had a chance to protest, he took his hand and led him to the front door where a ride was waiting to take them home.  They could work this out in the morning, and if Bae had any say in it, they would work very hard.  They might even need to take the next day off from work, judging by the thumbs up Jiyong was giving him, it wouldn’t be a problem.


End file.
